Bocah Konyol Menggelikan
by tiffany90
Summary: IC. Canon. Malam ini adalah malam pelaksanaan misi mereka, yaitu misi menangkap Ichibi. Tapi yang sibuk-sibuk melakukan persiapan hanya Sasori, Deidara, bocah pirang panjang itu hanya bersantai-santai dan merepet. Tidakkah dia berpikir? Bagaimana kalau dia mati pas misi nanti? Oke,dia memang kelihatan seperti tipe yang cepat mati, huh menggelikan sekali. Sasori POV.


**Bocah Konyol Menggelikan**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Type : OC, Canon

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori

Warning : Bikin keriting kepala

Di dalam sebuah gua yang teduh dan sunyi, jauh diantara perbatasan desa Konohagakure dan Sunakagure, terdapat sebuah ruangan kerja rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh sang pemilik ruangan dan partner satu-satunya. Hanya mereka berdua, bahkan meskipun mereka tidak tinggal berdua saja di dalam gua yang teduh tersebut. Tujuh orang lainnya yang tinggal bersama mereka tidak mengetahui eksistensi ruangan rahasia tersebut sedikitpun, meskipun tidak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk meragukan intelegensi tujuh orang lainnya itu.

Ruangan ini cukup besar. Meskipun mempunyai penerangan yang cukup, sesuatu tentang ruangan ini tetap membuatnya terkesan 'muram' dan gelap. Terdapat banyak boneka kugutsu beraneka rupa berderet-deret rapi di sekeliling dinding. Sebagian diantaranya mempunyai tubuh utuh, sementara sebagian lainnya hanya terdiri dari potongan-potongan anggota tubuh saja. Berderet pula beraneka ragam senjata mekanis dan logam dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Di lemari besar yang terletak di sudut ruangan, berjejer botol-botol dan bejana-bejana berbagai ukuran dan bentuk yang berisi bermacam-macam cairan dengan berbagai tekstur dan warna. Dengan semua yang terdapat dalam ruangan ini, ditambah dengan ketiadaan jendela, tidak ada yang berharap kalau ruangan ini mempunyai atmosfer yang cerah dan menyenangkan meskipun ruangan ini memang tidak berbau apapun yang bisa membunuh. Namun, aura keseluruhan ruangan ini mendirikan bulu roma dan bisa mengakibatkan kegilaan dan trauma mengerikan bagi manusia normal manapun yang mengunjunginya. Dua orang ini pengecualian, tentu. Bagaimanapun, mereka berdua (dan tujuh penghuni lain gua yang teduh ini) sangat jauh dari definisi manusia normal umumnya dalam versi manapun.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan, tepat di depan sebuah meja besar, seorang pemuda berambut merah, yakni sang pemilik ruangan, tampak asyik dengan aktivitas yang sudah dilakukannya semenjak berjam-jam yang lalu. Ada banyak gulungan yang bertebaran dan segala macam senjata yang berasal dari logam berada di dekatnya, baik yang berukuran kecil maupun besar dengan segala macam bentuk. Sang pemuda tampan yang kelihatan masih berusia belasan tahun asyik merangkai berbagai macam bagian-bagian tubuh boneka yang terhampar di atas meja dengan berbagai macam alat dan kawat. Tak jauh di depannya ada sebotol besar cairan berwarna ungu yang tertutup rapat. Sasori si pasir merah, sang pemuda yang berwajah babyface ini, anggota organisasi mafia bernama Akatsuki yang juga buronan paling berbahaya dari desa Sunagakure, terlihat sangat menikmati setiap detik dan detail hobi utak-atik boneka-nya ini. Memang dirinya selalu mempunyai mimic wajah yang datar dan kosong, se-kosong ekspresi boneka-boneka yang ada di hadapannya maupun di sekelilingnya. Namun, bola mata-nya yang besar sewarna hazel jelas memancarkan antusiasme yang tinggi. Dengan telaten dan sangat hati-hati, Sasori memperlakukan setiap bagian-bagian kecil boneka dan semua senjata yang terhampar, melumuri-nya dengan cairan ungu yang terdapat di dalam bejana, sekali-sekali membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya yang berkuteks ungu gelap. Tampaknya, tak ada sesuatupun diatas dunia ini yang dapat mengusik pikiran sang pemuda tampan berambut merah, Sasori, dari hobi-nya yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan, bahkan meskipun itu badai, banjir, atau apapun. Well, mungkin kecuali satu hal.

Ya, si pemuda babyface berambut merah bukan satu-satunya yang berada di ruangan itu. Tanpa melirik sedikitpun, Sasori tahu, di sudut ruangan, terdapat pemuda lain yang terlihat gelisah dalam tidur siangnya. Di sekitarnya terdapat banyak ornament-ornamen kecil berbagai ukuran bewarna putih yang antic dan anggun, berserakan di lantai dengan acak. Pemuda flamboyan berambut pirang itu menguap dan menegakkan punggungnya di kursi kayu, terlihat sangat bosan dan tidak bisa diam. Ya, Deidara, ninja buronan yang tak kalah terkenal asal Iwakagure ini, memang tidak kelihatan seperti ninja yang bisa duduk tenang selama berjam-jam. Semua detail penampilannya yang berambut pirang panjang, mata biru _azure_ cerah, dan kunciran tinggi di atas kepalanya yang melayang-layang bagaikan awan bebas, merepresentasikan style bertarungnya yang menguasai langit luas tak terbatas, mengirimkan bom-bom berbahaya dan berdaya ledak tinggi, sementara empunya dengan santai menikmati pemandangan indah di bawahnya, mengawasi sang mangsa yang terbirit-birit di daratan, sementara dia tergelak, mengudara di langit biru yang cerah, hangat dan luas. Sasori tidak tahu kenapa Deidara tetap berada di ruangan kerja-nya ini kalau memang sebegitu membosankannya bagi dia, langit biru luas yang cerah jauh lebih cocok dengan Deidara. Bukannya Sasori mengeluh, bahkan meskipun itu dia, sang pemilik ruangan rahasia 'suram', sang master boneka yang menyenangi hobi utak-atik boneka melebihi apapun diatas dunia ini, tak ada yang betul-betul suka berada di ruangan pengap ini sendirian selama berjam-jam, hanya ditemani beraneka ragam racun mematikan ciptaannya sendiri, segerobak senjata tajam beraneka bentuk dan ukuran, serta boneka-boneka mengerikan yang digunakan untuk bertarung dan sudah berpengalaman membunuh beratus-ratus orang. Dan, sebagian besar boneka-boneka ini dibuat dari mayat manusia, karena itulah hawa ruangan ini bisa mengakibatkan serangan mental mengerikan bagi yang tak terbiasa.

Malam ini, Sasori dan partner-nya, Deidara akan menyusup ke desa Sunagakure untuk menjalankan misi yang diperintahkan oleh organisasi mereka, Akatsuki, yaitu menangkap Jinchuuriki Ichibi, Sabaku no Gaara, sang Kazekage. Deidara lebih suka menganggap misi ini adalah misi solo-nya sendiri, bahwa jinchuuriki ichibi adalah "jatah-nya", pikir Sasori, mengingat bagaimana si bocah pirang panjang itu bersikeras dengan semangat menggelegar kalau _dia_-lah yang akan menangkap jinchuuriki ichibi _sendirian_, bahkan seluruh jinchuuriki bijuu – bijuu lainnya dengan apa yang dia sebut 'seni' kebanggaannya. Sasori menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum konyol. Percaya diri sekali. _Huh, tahu apa bocah itu tentang seni? gumamnya. _Tapi, Sasori membiarkan Deidara berpikir sesukanya, toh, bagaimanapun, misi memburu jinchuuriki dilakukan oleh tim yang terdiri atas dua orang, dan Deidara akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan informasi dan perencanaan yang matang dari Sasori dalam menangkap jinchuuriki ichibi karena yang bersangkutan berasal dari desa yang sama dengan Sasori. Tunggu, sebenarnya sebaliknya, Sasori-lah yang membutuhkan Deidara sebagai ujung tombak utama dalam misi penangkapan ichibi ini. Deidara, disamping kekuatan bom-nya yang mencengangkan, pikir Sasori, mempunyai kecerdasan naluri bertarung yang alami, mengingat bagaimana Deidara selalu dengan sangat cerdas dapat meramu strategi serangan _tepat_ pada saat pertarungan, menggunakan semua bom-nya dengan efektif, dan hampir selalu menang. Jadi, Sasori akan merencanakan dan memperhitungkan rencana penyusupan desa Sunagakure dengan mata-mata-nya yang merupakan pejabat tinggi desa sesempurna mungkin, menyusun banyak jebakan maut, untuk meredam batalion pasukan anbu Suna atau bantuan yang mungkin datang mengganggu misi penculikan jinchuuriki. Semuanya untuk mendukung Deidara yang akan berperan solo sebagai ujung tombak misi ini, menangkap Gaara, si jinchuuriki ichibi, yang tak kalah merepotkan. Sasori memang lebih suka menjalankan peran di belakang layar, menjadi otak perencanaan yang mengendalikan pion-pion catur, bekerja dalam diam dan tak terlihat di permukaan, serasi dengan identitas dia sebagai pengendali boneka yang tersembunyi secara rahasia di kegelapan, persis seperti dia yang suka bersembunyi dalam boneka kesayangannya yang bernama Hiruko. Sementara Deidara, lebih menyukai aktivitas-aktivitas dimana dialah yang menjadi pion utama, ujung tombak, sang pemeran utama yang bermandikan sinar matahari. Sasori tidak mengeluh, dia membutuhkan pion yang berpikir spontan, fleksibel, namun cerdas seperti itu. Dengan perencanaan Sasori yang sempurna dan kemampuan _on the spot_ Deidara yang tak terduga, misi menangkap ichibi seharusnya bukanlah masalah besar, pikir Sasori. Tapi, tetap saja, bagaimanapun Sasori berusaha memahami Deidara yang memang spesialis dalam menganalisis dan memenangkan situasi tepat hanya saat pertarungan, dia tetap tidak habis pikir kenapa Deidara hanya bersantai-santai saja. Tidak bisakah dia menggunakan otaknya,..sedikit saja? Meski dengan semua perencanaannya yang sempurna, misi ini seharusnya tidak susah, tetap tidak ada alasan bagi Deidara untuk bersikap gegabah. Dia bisa mati konyol dengan kepribadian gegabah seperti itu, gumam Sasori.

Udara yang bergerak di sekitar Sasori memberitahu bahwa Deidara berpindah tempat, berjalan menuju kursi kayu panjang yang ada disamping meja kerjanya. Sasori berpikir, kira-kira omong kosong apa lagi yang akan diucapkan partner-nya ini? Sedari tadi, yang dilakukan si bocah pirang hanya mondar-mandir, merepet, lalu tidur (baca: ketiduran). Bangun, mondar-mandir, merepet, lalu tidur lagi. _Begitulah seterusnya_, gumam Sasori bosan. Sasori tidak selayaknya mengeluh, dia dan Deidara memang hampir selalu seperti ini, nyaris setiap hari, terutama kalau sedang tidak dalam misi.

"Jadi,.. malam ini D-Day kita, eh Sasori no Danna? Setelah semua kerepotan ini, akhirnya kita akan beraksi, un…" Deidara membuka percakapan dengan nada bosan, seakan-akan dia juga ikut bersibuk-sibuk mengatur rencana dan persiapan misi.

"Tch, kerepotan kepalamu? Yang sibuk mengumpulkan informasi dan mengatur strategi hanya aku dan bawahanku,.. " decih Sasori, mengejek. Masa bodoh dengan kecerdasan _momentary_ natural tepat saat pertarungan atau semacamnya. Daripada kecerdasan instingtif luar biasa yang hanya 'sesaat', bukannya lebih baik kalau kau mempunyai kecerdasan tinggi yang juga konstan sepanjang waktu? Sasori merujuk kepada dirinya sendiri. Mempunyai perencanaan yang baik membantumu untuk tetap waspada. _Dan, kau akan cepat mati kalau tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk waspada,bocah, _pikir Sasori sok, dalam hati memuji dirinya sendiri yang dia pikir telah melampaui sebagian besar orang tentang bagaimana menjadi "waspada" dalam menghadapi kematian. Lihat saja tubuh boneka-nya yang nyaris immortal. Dia_ tak terkalahkan._

"Hahaha, memprediksi segala macam kemungkinan tidak sesuai dengan prinsipku, un. Persiapan yang sempurna hanya akan menghambat seni untuk berkembang, Danna, un..…" Deidara berkata pongah sambil merebahkan badannya di kursi kayu dengan santai.

"Tch,.." Sasori berdecih lagi. Tiba-tiba dia merasa khawatir. Kecerdasan menguasai situasi Deidara memang menakjubkan dan mengagumkan, bahkan bagi Sasori, tapi kecerdasan tersebut eksis hanya dalam pertarungan. Di hari-hari membosankan tanpa misi, Deidara hanya bocah kecil polos bodoh yang gegabah dan suka merepet tanpa berpikir. _Setelah ini, omong kosong apalagi yang akan dia repet-kan kemudian ya? Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau dia 'lupa' misi kami nanti malam atau semacamnya. Bagaimana dia akan hidup lama di dunia yang rusak ini dengan otak dan kebiasaan gegabah seperti itu?_

"Oh ya, misi kita tadi apa ya, Danna?"

HA! Dugaannya benar!_ Ini cukup gawat_, pikir Sasori. Dalam level ini, dia pikir, dugaannya benar tentang Deidara yang akan mati cepat, terutama dengan otak seperti itu. Sasori sebenarnya sudah mendapatkan kesan kalau partner-nya ini mati muda, bahkan ketika mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. _Duh, jangan bilang dia harus menyiapkan rencana cadangan, dengan skenario kalau-kalau Deidara benar-benar mati pada misi kali ini!_

"Ooohh,… Aku ingat. Berburu Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara. Pengendali pasir, eh un?" Deidara menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri kemudian. Menggelikan, memangSasori benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus merespon seperti apa. _Sia-sia saja berbicara dengan bocah gegabah berintelejensi rendah_. Seandainya saja Sasori bernapas seperti manusia normal umumnya, dia akan menghembuskan napas panjang sekarang. _Deidara, anak ini benar-benar akan mati cepat dengan otak dan kepribadian seperti itu, pikir Sasori_. Tiba-tiba, ide kalau Deidara akan mati cepat, mengganggu pikiran Sasori sejenak. Kalau itu terjadi, artinya dia akan harus mencari partner baru lagi, ya kan? Ah, alangkah merepotkannya! Sasori yang introvert dan penuh rahasia tidak suka mengenal banyak orang atau pun dikenal banyak orang. Dan dia sudah cukup nyaman berpasangan dengan Deidara di organisasi terkutuk yang penuh orang-orang gila ini, bahkan bisa bekerjasama dengan sangat efektif bersama sang partner, bagaimanapun bertolak belakangnya dia dan Deidara. Sasori tidak mau repot-repot mencari dan menyesuaikan diri lagi dengan orang lain yang bisa saja jauh lebih bodoh dari teroris pirang bermata biru cerah ini.

"Aku dengar, dia berkeliaran kemana-mana membawa drum besar berisi pasir di punggungnya, berambut merah dan bermata panda. Well, berarti aku hanya perlu mencari seseorang yang mirip dengan Danna, un." Deidara melanjutkan dongengan-nya.

Sasori masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang kemungkinan kalau-kalau Deidara mati lebih cepat daripada dia yang sudah pernah perkirakan. Fokus-nya pada boneka-boneka dan pertatal pertitil yang berserakan di depannya sedikit bergeser. Lihat! dia hampir saja kelebihan menuangkan cairan warna hijau toska cerah sebanyak satu mililiterke tabung reaksi yang berisi cairan merah pekat.

"Danna, kau tak punya perasaan apapun tentang misi kita yang akan menangkap Kage desa-mu, eh, un? Kita bisa berakhir dengan menghancurkan seantero desa tercinta-mu menjadi debu, un." Deidara terus saja merepet, melanjutkan monolog-nya sendirian.

_Menjadi debu? Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang akan hancur menjadi debu, dirimu lah yang paling mengkhawatirkan! Heh, dasar bocah gegabah! Gunakan otakmu! Pertimbangkan kelakuanmu!_

"Seni-ku akan membuat desa Suna rata dengan tanah, hanya dalam sekejap mata. SENI-KU, UN!" Deidara berbicara dengan setengah berteriak saat ini. Satu kata, 'seni', berhasil membuat Sasori merespon, pada akhirnya.

"'Seni', katamu?"

"Kau sebut kembang api kecil-mu itu 'seni', heh, Deidara?" Setelah semua omong kosong yang diucapkan Deidara ini, Sasori bersusah payah menahan dirinya untuk tertawa, sehingga tawa-nya terdengar seperti kekehan mengejek. Oke, Deidara memang ninja yang hebat, dan mempunyai reputasi yang cukup mengerikan di Iwakagure, dulu. Sasori tidak pernah lupa akan antusiasme Deidara setiap menjalankan misi. Deidara sangat menikmati mengudara dengan makhluk aneh ciptaannya, meneror musuh dengan ledakan-ledakan menghancurkan dari langit biru yang luas, cerah, dan tak terbatas. Memang ledakan-ledakan yang dia buat terlihat indah, seperti pesta kembang api tahun baru, tentu. Tapi, 'seni'? _heh, jangan membuatku tertawa!_

"Seni adalah keindahan yang berlangsung selamanya, tak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Abadi, tak pernah memudar, rapuh, hancur atau membusuk, berdiri anggun tak tersentuh oleh waktu. Itulah definisi seni yang sempurna, ingat itu, Deidara?" Sasori tidak mempedulikan ekspresi Deidara yang memberengut, bahkan tidak menahan diri untuk tidak berceramah tentang prinsip seni yang dia anut, kalimat-kalimat yang paling sering dia ucapkan sepanjang hidupnya

Sasori pikir, seharusnya tak ada seorang pun yang bisa tak sependapat dengannya dengan hal ini. Coba katakan padanya, _apa yang lebih baik dari keindahan yang kau tak pernah bisa behenti untuk nikmati, tak peduli berapa lama waktu telah berjalan_? Tak ada, bukan? Itu adalah seni yang terbaik, seni yang sempurna. Sasori tak habis pikir dengan cara pikir Deidara yang membuat mahakarya-mahakarya hanya untuk dia hancurkan sedetik kemudian, lalu merepet kalau itu adalah 'seni'. Seni macam _apa_ yang hanya kau bisa lihat sedetik, kemudian lenyap seperti asap? Bukankah jauh lebih baik kalau kau bisa menikmati keindahan seni selamanya, tanpa batas waktu? Deidara sungguh konyol. Konyol dan menggelikan. _Semua hal tentang Deidara sungguh sangat konyol dan menggelikan_, pikir Sasori, mulai dari kunciran tinggi-nya yang melayang-layang seperti awan, pikirannya yang sempit, otaknya yang jarang dipakai, mulutnya yang selalu merepet, kecerobohannya yang tak bisa ditolerir, sampai kepada prinsip 'seni' nya yang dangkal. _Ckckck _

"Maksudmu, seni adalah pertunjukan boneka kecil konyol-mu ini, Danna?" Deidara bertanya, kelihatan tidak mengerti._ Heh, mana mungkin dia mengerti?_

"Persis. Tanpa kata 'konyol'." Jawab Sasori tenang. _Pertunjukan boneka-ku 'konyol' katanya?_ Kalau itu orang lain, Sasori tanpa pikir panjang akan langsung menebas orang itu dan menjadikannya salah satu pasukan boneka-nya yang tadi dianggap 'konyol' agar dia tahu dan rasakan sendiri, bagaimana menakjubkan rasanya punya tubuh yang tak lekang oleh waktu. Tapi, ini lain. Sasori pikir dia membiarkan Deidara karena memang yang bersangkutan jarang berpikir atau otaknya yang jarang dipakai tak sampai berpikir jauh kesana. Well tidak apa-apa, dia akan menuntun cara berpikir Deidara sedikit demi sedikit.

"…"

Sasori heran karena Deidara diam saja, tidak balas merepet. Dia menempatkan segenggam jarum berlumuran racun ungu dalam salah satu sendi boneka-nya sambil menduga-duga. Apakah otak Deidara berfungsi sekarang, pada akhirnya? Apakah dia akhirnya mengerti tentang keindahan seni yang tak pernah lapuk? Ini terlalu cepat, pikir Sasori. Tapi dia tak begitu heran, _toh_ Deidara sebenarnya cerdas, dia hanya jarang memakai otak-nya.

"Sepakat, un" ujar Deidara tersenyum.

"Eh?"

Sasori terbiasa dengan dugaannya yang hampir selalu benar, tapi tidak untuk kali ini, dan akhirnya dia mengangkat kepala-nya dari tumpukan boneka-boneka-nya, menatap lurus Deidara. Sendi boneka yang penuh berisi jarum beracun ternganga begitu saja, seakan-akan memprotes karena sang tuan mengalihkan perhatian dari dirinya.

"Kau mendengarku, Danna, un. Aku sepakat kalau pertunjukan boneka-mu adalah seni yang hebat. Sungguh sangat menakjubkan. Tapi, bagiku seni-mu itu masih belum sempurna. Belum seutuhnya, un. "

Sasori tidak percaya dengan perkataan Deidara dan kesungguhan yang dia pancarkan di wajahnya. _Ah, mungkin dia Cuma salah makan, atau kebanyakan makan tanah liatnya sendiri. Menggelikan,_ gumam Sasori, bersiap mengurus kembali boneka-nya yang sempat terabaikan. Tapi, Deidara tak membiarkannya mengabaikannya kali ini. Entah kenapa Sasori punya firasat aneh melihat senyum nakal Deidara. _Tunggu! Tidak!_

"Kau mau tahu seni yang seutuh-nya, kan, Danna, un? Bagiku, seni yang utuh itu adalah….."

_Hei, Tunggu! Bocah bodoh! Jangan…_

Terlambat,..

"… LEDAKAN! KATSU!"

DHUAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!

#$%%^^&&**(op)_))*(**&&^&^%%$$%# ##!

"…."

"….."

"DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**THE END**

* * *

**Epilog**

Langit senja yang merah cerah menghiasi lautan pasir kemanapun mata memandang. Hanya ada suara angin senja yang bergemuruh pelan menghantarkan pasir-pasir yang berterbangan di seluruh penjuru, terdengar merdu bagaikan iringan melodi yang sudah ditata apik. Dibawah langit senja, diatas lautan pasir, tidak ada apapun, hanya terdapat dua anak manusia berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang desa pasir tersembunyi, desa Sunagakure. Tidak begitu jelas identitas mereka di kejauhan, karena wajah dan kepala mereka tertutupi topi jerami yang melindungi wajah dari terik matahari dan kabut pasir. Salah satu diantara mereka kelihatan seperti anak muda berperawakan sedang, dengan bayangan poni pirang panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sementara yang lainnya berperawakan seperti kakek-kakek tua pendek, gemuk, dan bongkok. Mereka adalah Deidara, dan Sasori, yang tubuh remaja tampan-nya sudah tersembunyi total di dalam boneka kesayangannya, Hiruko, dalam perjalanan untuk melakukan misi mereka.

Sasori tidak menyangka dirinya akan sebaik hati ini, tidak membunuh Deidara yang sudah menghancurkan ruangan kerja rahasia-nya. Berani sekali bocah ini, setelah diberikan kehormatan oleh Sasori untuk mengetahui salah satu rahasia-nya, tak ada anggota lain yang mengetahui rahasia-nya sebanyak Deidara, bahkan tidak Orochimaru sekalipun, padahal dia bekerjasama cukup baik dengan si ular di masa lalu. Akan jauh lebih baik kalau Deidara dihukum saja. Bagaimana caranya ya? Bagaimana dengan menjadikannya sebagai bagian dari koleksinya, eh? Tapi, Sasori pikir itu mungkin ide yang buruk. Deidara sangat berbahaya karena kecerdasan natural yang dia punya 'hanya' saat bertarung. Dia jauh lebih brilian ketika bertarung dengan insting kreatif luar biasa yang dia punyai sendiri daripada ketika dikendalikan orang lain. Lagian, _boneka seperti Deidara merepotkan_, pikir Sasori. Bom-nya hanya akan menghancurkan sang lawan menjadi arang, yang Sasori tidak suka. Sasori ingin agar lawannya mati dengan utuh, agar mayat lawan dapat dia gunakan lagi sebagai salah satu boneka koleksinya. Jadi, Deidara sebagai boneka koleksi bukan ide bagus. Hmm…

Sasori melirik tangan Deidara yang bermulut, susah sekali menahan godaan untuk menebas putus tangan itu dan menyandera-nya untuk beberapa hari, sebagai hukuman karena tangan-tangan itu telah mengacau koleksi boneka-nya. Tak akan jadi masalah, Kakuzu akan bisa menyambung tangan Deidara setiap saat. Tapi, Sasori meredam pikiran nakalnya, mereka sedang akan melakukan misi. Kalau misi ini tertunda, dia akan menjadi sangat _badmood._ Lagipula, tak ada satupun diantara boneka-nya yang rusak. Boneka-nya memang tak mudah rusak, dan Deidara hanya doyan berkelakar. Sasori kemudian mengalihkan fokus-nya dari tangan Deidara yang jahanam, memikirkan ulang semua detail misi di kepala-nya. Matanya tiba-tiba terpaku pada sesuatu hal, bukan tangan bermulut Deidara lagi, tapi sesuatu yang dipegangnya.

"Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja dengan tas kecil itu? Lawan kita adalah seorang Jinchuuriki."

Sasori mengacu kepada kantong kecil lusuh di tangan Deidara yang kelihatannya hanya terisi setengah.

"…"

Sasori sangat benci ketika rencana-nya berjalan tidak tepat waktu. Tapi, Deidara adalah ujung tombak misi ini, pion paling penting dalam rencana-nya. Dan dia tadi siang memang sengaja tidak memperhitungkan kalau Deidara akan mati cepat. Jadi, dia lebih suka menunda sedikit dan memastikan Deidara punya persiapan yang lebih baik daripada tas kecil lusuh yang separuh kosong, untuk jaga-jaga. Bukan Sasori namanya kalau tidak mempersiapkan semua hal dengan matang dan memperhitungkan semua resiko.

"Kau yakin tak ingin menemukan tambahan lempung menggelikan-mu itu dulu, Deidara?"

"Semua teknik yang aku punya adalah karya seni, Danna un. Jangan khawatir, aku membawa 'keahlian'-ku bersamaku,un. Lagian lawan kita hanya seorang jinchuuriki, hanya seekor lalat, un.." Deidara berkata mantap, pongah seperti biasanya.

Kalau Sasori manusia normal, dia akan menghela napas panjang sekarang. _Terserah kau saja, bocah_. _Dasar Gegabah._

Mereka telah tiba di pintu gerbang Sunagakure, bertemu dengan mata-mata Sasori yang ternyata adalah _jounin_ petinggi desa. Satu batalion anbu penjaga garis depan sudah terkapar, bergelimpangan bersimbah darah merah.

Deidara merogoh tas lempung yang bergelantungan di pinggangnya, menahannya sebentar dan menariknya. Sekarang, tepat di telapak tangannya, terdapat miniatur mini sebentuk burung aneh bewarna putih, namun sangat anggun dan cantik. Deidara melemparkan benda tersebut, yang langsung berubah ukuran menjadi sangat besar begitu menyentuh tanah, cukup besar untuk dia kendarai.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mahakarya-ku ini, un?" ujar Deidara riang setelah melompat ke burung besar ciptaannya dengan anggun.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Deidara." Sasori berkata tegas. Deidara merespon dengan memberikan cengiran terakhir kepada Danna-nya, sekaligus sebagai salam perpisahan, kemudian menghilang dibalik awan senja yang semerah darah.

Sasori memperhatikan partner-nya yang mengudara di langit merah sampai benar-benar lenyap. Well, kecemasannya sepertinya tak beralasan. Deidara _on action_ sekarang. Dia akan sukses dalam misi, apapun yang terjadi, mempunyai tangan atau tidak, dengan tas kecil penuh lempung atau tidak. Deidara memang sangat konyol dan menggelikan dalam kesehariannya, setidaknya bagi Sasori, tapi, Deidara di medan perang berbeda. Deidara di medang perang adalah monster penghancur yang dahsyat. Sasori berdecih, karena dia sekarang sedang melakukan hal yang paling dia benci, menunggu. Kali ini, tepatnya dia menunggu Deidara selesai melakukan misi-nya. Sang master menyeret tubuh Hiruko –nya dengan malas, melakukan bagian terakhir dari rencananya, yaitu menyetel perangkap-perangkap berbahaya di seantero pintu gerbang Sunagakure, untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada pasukan bantuan menyerbu, tentu saja.

**SELESAI**

* * *

Catatan :

Muhahaha, akhirnya aku publish juga fic ini. Fic ini isi ceritanya sama dengan **"Apresiasi dari Danna: Seni yang Seutuhnya",** tapi ini dari sudut pandang Sasori. Kenapa aku buat cerita ini menjadi dua versi? Karena,Sasori dan Deidara sangat berbeda. Mereka sangat berbeda dalam hal prinsip dan kepribadian. Kalau dibaca kedua versi cerita ini, aku berharap readers akan bisa merasakan perbedaannya. Menurut aku ceritanya cukup lucu, tapi aku tidak cukup pede meletakkannya dalam genre humour, jadi cukup friendship saja. Selamat membaca, minna-san! Terimakasih sudah berkunjung. Ditunggu review nya yang banyak.

Arigatou. ^^


End file.
